Wolf Hunt
by Emmi-Mae
Summary: Abel Manning and Shai Coleman have something in common... Neither are as human as they thought... And they are bound to each other... but this binding isnt the soulmate principal... of no it is not...
1. Captives

Abel opened her eyes once she had felt the concrete press down against her cheek, warm hard hands grabbing her wrists as they were cuffed behind her back. She groaned loudly still dazed by attack that had happened in her own yard. No this was odd she was just a seventeen year old human girl how could she be so important to these people? With a groan Abel Manning tried to lift her head to try and see her attackers but the dark night sky and no moon in sight caused it to be extremely difficult to see the figures. Her naturally emerald eyes filled with tears of fear as the hands grabbed her by her copper colored hair and pulled her onto her knees causing her to groan loudly in pain.

"**Don't be afraid beautiful... a blood bag such as yourself... oh my oh my.. you'd be alright and safe for weeks until you are empty of course.." **A mans voice hissed in her ear. Abel closed her eyes and tried to push away from him but squealed loudly instead trying to be set free.

" **She seems... skittish...Are you sure we have the right girl Dodger?" **A second voice asked to Abel's right, his dark grey and brown speckled eyes staring at the man with the short blond hair who was still holding Abel close to him.

" **You saw what happened with the wolves when we first came.. no one else was around except her... she's a wild power..." **He hissed and wrapped his fingers around Abel's throat. **"Lets move on precious..." **He growled and pushed her into a van before locking the back door and drove off.

* * *

The trip lasted almost a full day before the van finally came to a stop. Dodger opened the door quickly and grabbed Abel by the ankle and pulled her out of the van, the girl slightly groggy from sleeping so long, again it was night time. Dodger pulled her into his arms with a sigh and moved towards the large old building. It had recently been rebuilt after a fire had almost killed every vampire inside. Once inside Dodger moved towards the back hallway, ignoring Abel's groans and cries as she began to come around. Once he came upon an old wooden door he had a man unlock it and walked Abel through the door. Moving towards the back wall he placed her down on the ground and began to unshackle her wrists from each other and chained them to the wall.

" **Lets see if Shai can get something out of her..." **Dodger said before leaving the room. Leaving Abel by herself as she slowly opened her vibrant blue eyes. There were tiny candles along the walls of the room which kept the light dim but she was able to see every shadow in the room. The sound of chains moving in the farthest corner made her flinch.

" **Whose there?" **Abel's gently voice called out as she looked in the corner, finally her eyes adjusting to the shadows, spotting out the outline of another figure.

" **Did they bite you?" **A low voice asked huskily from the corner, through the voice was an accent that mesmerized Abel right off the start. His gentle dutch accent rang clear though it sounded sad and tired.

"**Bite me? What the hell are you on?" **Abel gasped and let her copper brows furrow at the question. The man in the chains shifted slightly. The heavy chains clanking against the concrete floor boards.

" **So they didn't then..." **The man sighed and leaned against the wall.

" **No... they didn't.. who are you?" **Abel said gently and sat up onto her knees, her wrists chained up over her head on the wall. She winced slightly at the position as her arm protested.

" **Name's are not important... we get to attached if we knew each others name..."** The man hissed loudly and stood. Abel watched his tall slender form in the shadows as he moved forward into view. The first feature she noticed was his straight brown hair, his bangs hovered over his forehead covering his pale green eyes as he moved closer to Abel. The chains dragging behind him by his ankle as he leaned down in front of her. **" But we have something in common..." **He said and looked into her eyes.

" **And what is that? chained to a wall?" **Abel rolled her blue eyes with a sigh as the man let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

" **Yes.. but....theres something else..." **He whispered gently and looked at her. **" We are both not humans.." **He said with a slight grin on his lips.

" **What are you on exactly?" **Abel raised a brow again and looked to him with confused green eyes.


	2. Soulmate principle

Abel took in a slow breath as silence filled the room after she spoke. She looked up at the man kneeling in front of her with disbelief.. how was she not human? That was ridiculous.. what was she then a dog? Abel blinked the thoughts out of her mind and sighed shaking her head quickly and sighed loudly.

" **No way can i be not human.. i mean... come on! im breathing arn't i!?!" ** She laughed wildly slightly crazed by the thought of not being human.

" **Well.. im not human.. your half human..." ** The man said gently and looked her over. A calm smile formed over her lips. **" Your other half... is something none human..." ** He said again before standing wincing at his own movements, when he stood he looked so weak and fragile now. **" And as for me not being human.. im a Vampire..."**

"**Vampire?" **Abel gasped and flinched away from the man. **" Your crazy there is no such thi-" **She began before his cold hand went over her gentle lips she blinked a few times before looking back at him, the touch of his skin sent chills down her spine, also effecting him as well. He pulled away quickly and turned around looking at his hand.

" **That is what i am...its what i am.. always have been.. for over five hundred years...yes.. long time... but.. well.. im important to the Night world..." ** He frowned at his words. **" Until Hunter Redfern turned on me and locked me in here... i was apparently to powerful..." **The man sighed and looked at the ceiling and shook his head. **"But that is all the information you will receive from me..." **He sighed against and moved toward his corner.

"**Hunter Redfern?" ** She asked slightly to herself not truly expecting the answer from him as he looked over his shoulder to her with gentle eyes.

" **He's Power hungry and on a rampage... my people have betrayed me out of fear of being killed by him..." **He sighed and sat back against the wall the silver chains on his ankle clanking against the ground. Abel winces slightly at the feeling in her arm as tears formed in her eyes from the pain. **" Why won't you just kill me... you need strength.. and im just.."**

"**Vermin..." **He interrupted and shook his head. **" If i drink from you.. they win..." **He sighed and looked towards the door the guards had left from. **" Listen closely girl...." **He whispered and looked towards her again. **" Your important to the Night World's plan to rule the world.... you see... Your..." **He began quickly and shook his head. ** " You could be one of the Wild Powers that can save the world from being ruled by my people....Since you are seventeen...." **He lowered his eyes to his lap.

"**Wild Powers?" **Abel looked to him with confused eyes before seeing his silhouette nod once before his accent repeated The prophecy.

"_One from the land of kings long forgotten;_

_One from the hearth which still holds the spark;_

_One from the Day world where two eyes are watching;_

_One from Twilight to be one with the dark"_

" **_I don't get it though..." _**Abel said with a raised brow.

" **_One from the land of kings long forgotten..._ He has been found already... Prince Delos...He is on the human's side with his soulmate Maggie... And _One from the Day World where two eyes are watching_.. She has been found by Circle Daybreak.. She is a Vampire who use to hunt vampires but she is only half human.. she is safe with her soulmate Morgead... She is recovering from being staked by Lily Redfern..." **He sighed and took a deep breath **" They believe you may be the second or the fourth in the prophecy... due to your accident that had happened last week... you crashed your vehicle.. and got away safely with only a cut..." **Abel remembered that well.. the blue flames had almost blinded her then.

" **I think i need a moment.. this is to much for me to take in.." **Abel took in a breath before cracking her neck slightly when it began to hurt. **" So... your people... think i can help three others save the world?"** She whimpered slightly when her shoulder protested to her shrug.

" **Yes... they do... but... If you are a Wild Power... Then your in grave danger if Hunter finds out.. he could kill you.. if we lose a Wild power... The darkness will win... Four less one and the darkness will win.."** The man sighed again before making a hissing sound. **" Shh.. Someone is coming..."** He turned his eyes away from her quickly. Staying Crouched in the corner. But when he turned his eyes back to her and let them connect for a few moments both shivered with the energy that ran through them. **" Oh my Heavens...." ** The man gasped, closing his eyes and turning his eyes away quickly.

"**What what is it...?!" **Abel gasped loudly Feeling herself shiver with the energy.

" **I don't believe it....We....you and i..."** He took in a startled breath and whispered. **" Its the soulmate principle..."** He gasped loudly and looked to the door as it swung open. Leaving Abel completely confused now.


End file.
